


i'll tell them we both grew apart (if anyone ask)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Brief Mention of Shaty, F/M, Shaty fans beware, i don't know how to write those, this is not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela sees Shawn before his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll tell them we both grew apart (if anyone ask)

“Hey, Shawn.” The sound of the door opening was followed by a voice I doubted I would hear again in a long time, or ever.

 

“Angela…..” I didn't know what to say. The last time I saw her she was married and was telling me to move on. So I did. I went on a date with Katy and now I was about to marry her. _I'm getting married_.

 

“I didn't think you would come.” I turned away from my reflection in the mirror and held out my tie. I was never good with those things.

 

“Well, I wasn't going to, seeing as how someone forgot to send me an invitation. Luckily, I kept in contact with Topanga after that day I came to visit.”

 

She stepped back, smoothing out the wrinkles of my jacket.

 

If someone ask, I won't tell them how nice it felt to be this close to her again, how familiar her touch felt and how I almost melted into her warmth and comfort.

 

“So, she is the one Shawn?” A teasing question that wasn't supposed to be taken seriously. Too bad that wasn't the effect it had.

 

_Was she the one?_

I was minutes away from getting married and was just now asking myself this question.

_What was I doing here?_

My heart started racing, the tie felt too tight around my neck, the whole suit felt stuffy, and everything just felt wrong.

I clenched my teeth together trying to get rid of those thoughts.

_Katy is the one. You're going to marry her. You're getting married to Katy Hart._

 

“Hey, Shawn, calm down.” I felt hands on my face and my eyes snapped open. Familiar brown eyes looked back at me with confusion and sadness. _It was all too much._

 

“I can't do this, Angela.” The words came choked out and I moved away, throwing the tie and jacket off.

 

“Shawn, it's just wedding jitters. I had them too.” I shook my head soundlessly, she didn't get it. _It wasn't the same._

 

“No, Angela. That's not….its not the same.”

 

I took her silence as a sign for me to keep going.

 

“How did you know your husband was…..the one?” Or maybe he wasn't. 

 

_Some part of me hoped he wasn't. I don't know what was going on with my mind._

 

“Shawn….” She took a deep shaky breath, wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress.

 

“....this has nothing to do with my marriage.” She was getting defensive which meant she was hiding something.

 

“Shawn, I know what you're doing and you need to stop and think. You opened up your heart to love once and you can do it again. Trust me I know.”

 

She made it sound so easy. Like opening up your heart to another chance of failure was that _simple_.

 

“Was it that easy for you to walk away?” The words came out before I could stop them. 

 

I grabbed her arm before she could leave, “Angela, wait. I...I didn't mean that.”

 

She snatched her hand away, but thankfully didn't leave.

 

Her back was to me when she finally spoke, “Do you remember what I told you before? We had something special and I will always be there for you, but it's time to move on. You need to move on and been the man I watched you grow up to be. The man she needs.”

 

 

I knew everything she was saying was true, but that didn't make it right. 

 

She handed me the jacket and tie back silently, laughing when I struggled with tie before helping me out.

 

We stood there for a moment just looking at each other, a thousand words being spoken without our lips moving once.

 

A knock at the door broke the moment and I felt her putting space between (not just physical space either), “Five minutes Mr. Hunter.”

 

“I'm proud of you.” A small, beautiful smile graced her features and she placed a soft kiss on my cheek before leaving me alone in that room.

 

*

 

If anyone ask Angela, she won't tell you about how her lips lingered maybe just a second or two too long. She won't tell you how it felt like falling in love again after seeing his face after she signed those divorce papers. She won't tell you how hard it was to tell the man she loved to be with someone else because there was nothing left for them. 

 

Nope, she wouldn't tell anyone about any of that.

 

If you were to ask Angela, she would smile and tell you how happy she was for him….for them. Even if saying that was breaking her heart more than she cared to admit to herself.

 

_And you would probably believe her too._

 

_He did…._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shawngela is perfect and I hope I did them justice by writing this. I'm really not good at writing happy endings though.


End file.
